Everyday See You
by Cordelias-Broken-Heart
Summary: Cordelia and Angel go for a walk...much more interesting then it sounds...songfic...really cute.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, EXCEPT FOR TIMOTHY ROMMELY AND I STOLE THE NAME FROM "SEE JANE DATE", THE SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME EITHER ITS JESSICA SIMPSON "EVERYDAY SEE YOU" I AM MAKING NO PROFIT!**

* * *

Sometimes the breaks don't go my way  
Sometimes there's no good news today  
Sometimes it all just hits the wall  
Sometimes I think it's all my fault  
But I'm not stressing out  
You know I could be downtown lost in the crowd  
Without even  
One tiny ray of sunlight breaking through the clouds

Cordelia glanced over at her best friend and Boss, who happened to be a vampire, he was sitting down reading something or other, she sighed, how could he just sit there and _pretend_ to be reading when he so clearly was hurting, Cordelia hadn't meant at all what she'd said about him being "rude obnoxious and a fashist pig" thats just what she did, he never got all broody over it, but she wasn't stressing, he'd get over it and hey at least she was here with him and not out somewhere trying to pull of an audtion right?

* * *

But I got the sun when I need it  
I got the sun  
I got the moon  
I got someone I can talk to  
'Cause I get to everyday see you  
I got the sun  
I got the moon

Cordelia got up from the pouf and went over to him, "what are you doing?" he looked up from the book he was reading which Cordelia saw was "Anciet Demons" he instantly slammed the book shut and put it on the table, he looked up at her "nothing..I'm reading" she nodded "Alright..i was just curious because you looked all broody...and you know how much i hate that" He nodded and gave her a half smile "lets go out..." She blinked "go out...where?" He shrugged and his forehead creased "anywhere...just to get out" she smiled "sure" He gave her a full smile which for Angel was exetremly rare "I haven't seen you smile in days" She grinned "well i haven't seen you smile in...well i've never really seen you smile" He rolled his eyes playfully "oh right...because thats me, the big, brooding, lonely, and depressed vampire" she gave him that big beautiful 100 watt Cordy Smile "Exactly"

* * *

Raindrops like ice cubes on the ground  
And a sound like people talking  
There's a lotta things trying to keep me down  
But I betta just keep on walking  
'Cause I'm not staying here  
I'm looking up and my forecast is clear  
You wrap me up in blue skies  
Whenever you are near

Cordelia laughed at Angels comment "yeah our lives are pretty crazy huh?" she said, they were walking around L.A. just enjoying the nighttime, which they never really got to do, since whenever they were out at night, it was usually on a case, they passed an Ice Cream stand and Angel turned to her "you want some Ice Cream?" he offered "Thanks" she smiled at him shortly as he went over to the stand, while she was waiting she sat on a bench, she hugged herself for warmth, since it was cold and her jacket was pretty thin, but it was designer, A tall, creepy guy came over and sat down next to her, her first impulse was to jump up and run, but that would seem rude so she stayed where she was, she could feel the guys eyes on her but she kept her eyes on the Ice Cream stand, the guy tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around "Hi..I'm Timothy Rommelly" She smiled politely "Hi" Timothy put an arm around her "How much are you charging?" he asked rasing a brow, she turned to look at him "Excuse me?" he rolled his eyes "for your services..." She hadn't noticed, but Angel had made his way over during the process of all this. Angel glared at the man "Hey...I don't think the lady appreacites your filthy arm around her...i suggest you move it before i make you move it..." Timothy stood, glared at Angel and then left, Cordy shivered "guys like that give me the creeps" he nodded extending his hand to help her up, she took it and stood "thanks" he handed her the Ice Cream "No problem..its just Ice Cream-" she cut him off "No. Not for the Ice Cream..." He shrugged "That was nothing...i just...like protecting you..." she smiled "your so perfect" this comment made Angel exetremly happy seeing as no one, in his very long life, not even Buffy, had ever said he was perfect.

* * *

I got the sun when I need it  
I got the sun  
I got the moon  
I got someone I can talk to  
'Cause I get to everyday see you  
I got the sun  
I got the moon,

Angel sighed "so your gonna have to help me on this one...Wesley likes Fred" She nodded "And Fred likes Gunn..." She nodded again "Fred and Gunn are dating, and Wes is left out in the cold" She nodded "thats the short version of it anyway" He sighed "I'm always so out of the loop with these things...no one ever tells me anything" She put a hand on his cheek "you just gotta watch, wait and listen" He nodded "I suppose" he was less then 2 inches away from her face now, she pulled his head down to press her forehead against his "I'll help you" he smiled "good" she pulled away from him "now...lets start with the easy stuff...did you know that Buffy keeps calling? shes called you at least 20 times in the past 2 days" he shrugged "yeah...she always calls...to talk...I haven't felt like talking to her" she frowned "why not?" he looked her in the eyes "because I've been talking to you." She smiled "Hey sorry about today...when i called you..a fashist pig..i was just kidding" He laughed "Cordelia... I know..." She frowned again "then how come you got all broody?" "That was my 'I'm pretending to be sad and broody' face, you should know that by now and don't frown...your face is so pretty when you smile" She couldn't help but blush...heavily. "thanks..." He nodded "thats why I like your hair shorter" he ran a hand through it "that way you don't have all this hair cluttering your beautiful face" she smiled "thanks..." "anytime." he said and then continued walking.

* * *

I got my best friend  
Best that I ever had  
I got a nightlight  
Get me through when it gets bad  
Feels like an angels following on my heels  
You are my sunshine

They were just around the corner from the Hotel now and had talked about alot of stuff that they just hadn't had time to in the past few weeks, Buffy, Darla, Xander, Groo, Wes, Fred, Gunn,...by the end of their talks Angel felt more connected to her then he ever had, God, he loved her more than anything, and he was trying so hard to find words to tell her that, or just, look at her and have her understand, but there was no easy way to do it, now she was staring at all the flowers, plants and bushes they passed "pretty aren't they?" Angel said breaking the comfortable silence that they had been enjoying, jolted by the sound of his voice, she looked up and nodded "yeah they are really pretty...i love Flowers...I've always thought they tell the story of my life..." Angels forehead wrinkled and he looked confused "and...hows that?" She stopped walking and knelt down by a bush filled with pretty purple flowers "you see...i started out...a seed, ya know...i didn't know anything about the world, and the only thing i concentrated on was boys, shopping, and food...fertilizer, sun, and water...and then I grew...I grew into this person who cares about the world, and her friends...her family...cares about more than three things...and when a flower grows..it doesn't need to concentrate on growing anymore because its already transformed into this beautiful thing, thats there to smell good and make people happy" she smiled and stood "I know..stupid" he shook his head "that wasn't stupid...what do you think tells the story of _my _life?" She bit her lip "I've thought about this before...A butterfly"she grinned sheepishly. He looked at her and raised a brow "A butterfly? isn't that kind of girly?" she smirked "but it does...see you started out this very ugly and angry catepillar...seeing as you were all Evil and blah...and then you went through a period of time when you get your soul, in which you were trying to figure out who you were...and then you came to L.A. and I helped you become a Butterfly" She smiled, He nodded "I love your mind" he kissed her forehead, and she blushed a deep shade of pink, which looked gorgeous on her, "I love you Cordy...your my best friend" he wished he hadn't added the last part of the sentence, and so did Cordy, her hopes had gotten way up, but then he finished the sentence and they had gone way way way done. She sighed "Your my best friend to" she said, She knew he was still in love with Buffy and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

I got the moon  
I got someone I can talk to  
'Cause I get to everyday see you  
Baby, I get to everyday see you  
I got the sun  
I got the moon  
See you  
See you  
Get to see you  
See you  
See you  
Get to see you

See you  
See you  
Get to see you  
See you  
See you  
Get to see you  
See you  
See you  
See you  
Get to see you

Everyday  
See you  
See you  
Get to see you

They were in front of the door to the hotel now and Cordelia placed her hand on the knob but Angel put his hand over hers and pulled her to face him "Cordelia..." but then he stopped not being able to get the words out She looked up at him "Yeah?" her brown eyes searching his face for something, anything. He took a deep breath "Cordelia...your my best friend" she smiled "I know we've been through this." God, He loved her smile. "But...your more than that-" she cut him off "I know I know..you'd die for me...its cold...lets go inside..." He shook his head and took his coat off and put it around her "We can't go in...not just yet...I want to go in...two totally different people...with a completly different relationship" she bit her lip "Angel...wheres this going?" He sighed "It might not work, but we could try...and we could try our best, because Cordelia I don't think there are other people like us...and I think if we don't try this we'll be sitting around wondering what If and i don't want that to happen Cordelia" Cordelia shook her head "But Angel-" he cut her off "I need you Cordelia...your the only one who can get through to me, After Buffy I wanted to close my heart off...close my life off from other people..but you..you and Doyle...you changed me so much...so much" Cordy stomped her foot "Angel!-" he shook his head "let me finish...you changed my life...you changed me..._you_ and i've been thinking about this for a long time but haven't had the nerve to tell you...I love you Cordelia...and if you don't love me thats fine...I'll find a way to deal..." He looked at her and then at the ground and Cordelia started laughing, like really laughing, like tears in her eyes laughing, and Angel joined her, he didn't know why he was laughing, but her laugh was so contangious...she stopped laughing, taking deep breaths to stop. she looked at him "I...I love you to" He smiled "so whys that funny...?" She laughed softly "because you didn't have to go through all that...I was trying to interrupt you to tell you...but you kept cutting me off" he laughed and then grinned "sorry..." She shook her head "its alright" She looked in the glass doors of the Hyperion Hotel and then back at Angel, she leaned up to kiss him and he leaned down and their lips met. It was a much anticipated Kiss and didn't let either one down. When they finally pulled away, Cordelia couldn't help but let a deep sigh escape her lips as Angel, just stared at her "We should go inside now..." he nodded "we should..." she kissed him softly, but quickly "I can get used to this..." She smiled, He smiled to "get used to what?" She grinned "getting to see you everyday...and do this..." he smiled "me to Cordy...me to" They walked into the hotel, neither one of them knew how they would tell Wes, Gunn, and Fred, But this was an issue for another day. Right now all that matter was each other.


End file.
